


兔精不是妖怪

by muxinbobo



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-01-06 09:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muxinbobo/pseuds/muxinbobo
Summary: 灿勋兴





	1. 1

01.

清晨的森林简直像个童话世界，浓郁的绿色澄澈心灵，雾气缭绕里唯有风吹树叶的沙沙与偶尔悦耳的鸟鸣啾啾昭示着丛林中的生命力。

不过星月洞中的小兔精却没有欣赏美景的心情，因为灿烈地仙已经在洞口堵他三天了。眼下小兔精正撅着小屁股头朝着石头角落缩成一团瑟瑟发抖，吓得冒出的小尾巴紧张的颤个不停，委屈的眼泪汪汪。

实际说起来小兔精既不算妖，甚至一心向道欲要修仙，可也不能怪他面对个小地仙怕成这般，原因还是因为——灿烈地仙的原型是匹狼。

地仙灿烈在与可怜的小兔精聊得开心时忽的冒了獠牙，这下子吓坏了无论是仙界亦或是原型都在灿烈地仙食物链底端的小兔精，虽说仙界是禁止神仙杀未入魔的地精的，但是但是......那可是匹狼呀，麻麻说狼最嗜血了呢，万一小小地仙克制不住本性......阿弥陀佛，神呢救救我吧呜呜呜——

哇呜——

突然的声响吓得兔精张艺兴飞速更紧紧缩成一团，这下子连兔耳朵也吓的砰的炸出来，和小手一起迅速遮住了紧闭的两只眼睛。

好一会没有动静，张艺兴才颤巍巍得将两只长耳朵张开了些，爪子小心翼翼的拿下来，可怜兮兮的转过头用泪濛濛的眸瞥了一圈，才发现原来是只小鼹鼠从洞里角落的小洞误闯进来，啾啾叫着四处逃窜跑了。

张艺兴一蹦一跳的蹲到那小洞前，好一会才想起来去年被穿山甲打穿了家洞——气得他将那只臭家伙吊起来扬言要煮了他，当然最后发现小穿山甲还是个小兔崽...小崽子，小兔精还是大发慈悲的放过了他。

不过后来用那点灵力填补了小洞，可是激动了他好几天呢，没想到这么快精力补的洞就失效了，看来他离升地仙还差得远呐。

咦？张艺兴跪趴下来往洞外瞧，外头安静的出奇，这地方鲜少有动物愿意来。

一个绝佳的逃跑机会！

小兔子握紧爪子坚定的点点头，虽说以他的微弱灵力，这次现回原型得三天不能再修人型，但......张艺兴回头望了眼洞门口的结界已然脆弱不堪，于是砰的在一股浓烟下化回原型，一只弱小幼白的雪兔。

小兔子打个转习惯了些这幅自己胖乎乎的躯体，才一蹦一蹦往小洞外钻，洞外头的小灵雀被一双兔耳朵兀的从地洞冒出来吓得唧唧喳喳嚷着，树上十几只小雀儿在树枝上排排站，好奇的盯着那对兔耳朵左右摆了摆像是听动静，不一会才将小脑袋探出头来，圆溜溜的琥珀眼睛小心翼翼的环顾了一圈，才吭哧吭哧撅着小屁股往外挤，胖乎乎的小肚肚努力收的紧紧的，耳朵因为用力也蜷起来微微发颤。

呜呜...早知道不贪吃那么多胡萝卜了，上个月隔壁山头刚刚成精的灰兔来给张艺兴供了好多好多好吃的嫩萝卜呢，害得他一个月都瘫在窝里啃萝卜，出星月洞的次数都屈指可数，当然——也长了一大圈肉肉。

树丫上的小灵雀咯咯唧唧地笑话胖兔子正撑着小兔爪努力往外刨却于事无补，很显然，张艺兴被洞口卡住了。

张艺兴简直欲哭无泪，变回原形的兔精是没有任何法力的，偏偏近来快要入了冬，兔子的本性使然倦怠得很，修仙自然也怠慢得很，法力不足，这次变回原形至少还有三四天时间才能修成人形，无论是在着卡三天不吃不喝，还是被小狼下仙抓去，他也太惨了些吧。

啾啾啾？

该死的臭麻雀......张艺兴黑着脸看着小灵雀唧唧喳喳的飞下来，见张艺兴被困住，大着胆子在旁边围观笑话他。

“尖尖嘴臭麻雀！快走开！等大爷恢复法力把你们都穿起来做烤麻雀吃！”

啾啾啾！！！

“什么灵雀麻雀，都一样哼，都是尖嘴的臭鸟！”张艺兴啾啾鼻子扮凶的露出两颗小兔牙，试图把围观的一群讨厌的家伙赶走，当然，他讨厌是一码事，最大的原因还是张艺兴实际害怕尖尖嘴的家伙，看上去就凶巴巴的，被啄一下毛毛好痛的！

一只兔和一群麻雀拌嘴，这场面也算是奇闻一件。

吴世勋简直觉得自己脑壳有毛病。

身为降妖天师的徒弟，他却打小没遇到过一只妖怪，唯有师父苦口婆心的念叨着出门一定要带着法器，遇到妖怪一定要摇铃呼叫师父，降妖书自小翻了不下十余遍都快背了下来，直到及冠他才傻乎乎的意识到，丫的这世间哪有什么妖怪，这浑老头怕不是为了小时候父母答应每月送的那袋小米才骗自个来这啥与世隔绝的山顶上学什么降妖术。

自他发觉这世上没有什么神仙妖怪，大师兄在他眼里就像是被师父洗脑中了邪的傻小子，终于在师兄第二十三次给他讲起后山见到的兔子精，吴世勋才终于不耐烦的从树上跳下来，吐掉嘴里叼的小树枝倚着树干道，“师兄，十八年前你才三岁哎能记得什么啊，我看啊，准是师父又忽悠你的吧。”

“你这臭小子，皮痒了吧这么说师父，你师兄记事早成不？那兔子白的很！那眼珠子，跟琥珀似的，师父瞧着稀奇好看，就想捉回去卖个好....呸就想养着，哪知道那兔子嘭的一声成了个大活人，还没穿衣裳，吓得师父嗷的大叫一声直跑了有十丈呢！”

“啧啧那人形兔子精通体雪白，眸子异于常人，澄亮的水晶珠似的！当真是好看极了，可惜怎么是个公兔子精....”

“打住打住。”见师兄又有滔滔不绝的趋势，吴世勋连忙喊停，眼珠转了一圈，才忽然拿手肘捣捣还在口若悬河的师兄，殷勤的笑道，“咱俩打赌呗，我这就去那后山里头走一趟，若是没见啥兔子狗子精，你就把前些天师父给你那隐身的法器给我玩玩呗？”

“我还不知道你小子，”师兄瞧了眼吴世勋，无奈的摇摇头，这小子师父也常夸资质好，是个捉妖修仙的好苗子，怎么就是个这熊孩子，“你就想拿隐形镯偷偷下山玩呗——做梦。”

不过大师兄哪能挡得住吴世勋，被这臭小子磨得没脾气，练功在一旁古怪的盯着瞧，就连吃饭如厕都不放过，真是被盯得直发毛，索性放他去——反正法器在自己这儿，就是骗他...那也是训练他人心险恶，师父也不会帮他嘻嘻嘻。

答应了要在这后山里头找两日，吴世勋也不是那不受诺的人，虽说不信有什么兔子精，倒也认认真真翻遍了这后山顶的每处地儿，省着他那大师兄说他没认真找就不认账。

吹着口哨在最后一片树林子里头闲逛，只要这片地儿再逛完系几处丝带，他就算是赢了赌注了，嘿嘿嘿，他可是听说，城里头的乐坊集市庙会，那都好玩得很，城西街头那家小馄饨也好吃的紧，他想着都快流口水了。

“......滚开臭鸟！”

谁？

突然地人声叫吴世勋吓了一愣，嘴里吹得口哨都停下来，躲在颗树后往记忆里的声源出瞧去。

什么人都没有啊。好一会没看见人影的吴世勋疑惑的往那边走过去，便是看到以上的那幕。

一只通体雪白的胖兔子被卡在小地洞里，耳朵激动地也在用力，一群小雀鸟围了一圈唧唧喳喳，小兔子像是有些害怕，愤愤尖利叫了声，雀鸟好像更气恼了，还有胆子大的狠狠啄掉了小兔子的几根雪白的毛毛。

恍惚间吴世勋简直看到小兔儿水灵灵的圆眼睛似乎都含了眼泪，可怜兮兮的挥舞着短短的小爪子抗议，委屈的捂着小伤口疼的缩成一团，小动物特有的哼哼唧唧的呜咽声幼小可怜又无助，吴世勋心一软，便捡了个石块狠狠往鸟群里砸过去。

尖尖嘴不见了！！！眼泪汪汪的张艺兴惊奇的发现灵雀被突如其来的攻击惊飞四窜，还没解气的大笑几声，便看以他的视角过于高大的东西逆着光逐渐靠近过来，遮住了一大片阳光。

人......人类！！！  
麻麻！救命呀！我要死啦！！！

张艺兴吓得哭出声来。


	2. 2

02.

“这兔子真漂亮，肉质也不错。”  
“给师父做个兔毛帽，大师兄做的麻辣兔头也好吃。”  
“剩下的还能炖个汤......”

吴世勋想着，把小兔儿拎着耳朵拔萝卜似的拔出来，上下打量了一个圈，兔子被吓得紧闭着眼，小鼻子一抖一抖的，四只爪子奋力挣扎了下子，发觉显然徒劳，才可怜巴巴的睁开一双绝望的泪眼，盘算着是不是大叫一声把灿烈地仙唤来死法更舒服些，不过想起灿烈的獠牙，再看看眼前的人类，张艺兴觉着还是闭上嘴得好，那地仙勾勾手指头，他就得四爪朝天任仙宰割，指不定自个运气好，眼前这家伙还想着过几天才想着吃它呢，等过了这三天.....哼区区人类哪里困得了他。

“......世勋，你确定这兔子就是只普通兔子？”

眼前两个大男人一块蹲在兔笼前盯着这只小兔儿，对视一眼都有些说不出话来，那兔子被两张放大的脸吓得缩在角落，大眼睛一晃一晃的眨巴，实在是无害的紧。

“我说师兄，你想多了吧，指不定咱这后山就有一大群这澄瞳白兔的品种呢，不然哪就这么巧就被我随随便便捉来了。”看大师兄对这兔子恨不得拿出一桌子法器，吴世勋倒是有点心软这可怜巴巴的小东西了，把这小兔子怀里揣了一路也乖巧得很，在怀里头窝着软乎乎暖烘烘的，“况且我这寻妖铃不也没响嘛。”

“你呀就是没戒备心！不成器！”大师兄恨铁不成钢的厥他一眼，不过虽说这小东西除了与寻常野兔相比的确除了毛发雪白瞳色奇特之外并无二般，可他总觉着丫的这家伙好像听得懂话，看吴世勋心软，隔着笼子讨饶的舔吴世勋的手指，小爪子软软的搭着男人的手心，惹得吴世勋忍不住轻笑打开笼子熟练地把小兔儿揣进怀里，这种脆弱的幼小生命温热柔软的奇异感觉实在叫人融化，便不觉道，“这哪儿瞧不都是只兔子，我看师兄你就是嘴馋想开荤了吧，明个我去村里给你偷鸡吃，这只就留给我玩呗。”

吴世勋低头摸着小兔子雪白的毛毛，小兔子饶有灵性的搭着吴世勋的大手撒娇，也不知是不是错觉，大师兄总觉着这兔儿却在吴世勋抬头时凶狠狠瞪了自己一眼，待吴世勋瞧过去又恢复了无辜的小模样。

啧，这兔子精怕不是个母的吧，要勾引师弟吸阳气啥的——他非要抓住这家伙的把柄给它炖了才行！

这傻小子真好骗嘻嘻。

张艺兴懒洋洋的啃着吴世勋投喂的胡萝卜菜叶子，这兔笼子虽说小点儿，但被吴世勋铺了厚厚的草垫儿，食物水更甭提了才不会缺，他这会虽身为兔身，却也比寻常兔不畏寒不畏饿些，他不禁有点儿后悔当初修人形选了兔时的男儿身，吴世勋模样英俊，人还憨得很，若是他为女儿身三天后化回人形，定要好好调戏一番这小子，也报了这丫的敢揪他耳朵的仇哼。

“还吃呢，真怕你撑着。”刚脱掉衣裳的吴世勋大咧咧的只穿条裤子便来兔笼摸摸他的新宠物，不禁为小兔子老大爷一般瘫着的姿势惹笑，俯下身把小兔子抱出来，“你可别吃了，过来我给你洗澡。”

洗澡？？？这这这不太好吧！

被揪着后颈子拎起来，怀里抱着的半根胡萝卜再抱不紧噗通掉下来，小爪子胡乱在空中扑腾了几下，也不知道是企图抓住掉落的胡萝卜还是挣扎，虽说一整日张艺兴都在男人怀里，可到底男人还穿着衣裳，这会紧贴的胸口没了布料的隔档，成年男子硬实的肌理触感叫小兔子害羞的呜咽一声，两只爪爪连忙捂住眼睛，一对耳朵也害羞的垂在前面。

在他还是只兔子的时候，哪里知道什么叫做洗澡呀，再后来成了精，便更用不着真身洗澡了，与他而言过于深的水面叫张艺兴惊慌的抓紧吴世勋，一溜烟便灵活的蹿到吴世勋肩膀上瑟瑟发抖，小爪子抓住手里的发捋不撒手。

我只是一只小雪兔洗什么澡啊无知的人类！！

张艺兴气汹汹的呲着小兔牙瞪他，但在吴世勋眼里就只能看出兔兔害怕的抱紧自己一步不肯松开，等着一对圆溜溜的兔眼睛求救的望着自己，这种被需要的感觉不禁令自诩主人的男人保护欲油然而生，便几根手指一面用指腹为兔兔的小腹揉按放松，一面轻轻哄他，“不怕不怕，世勋爹爹在这，松开爪爪噢。”

嗯.....按的肚肚倒是怪舒服的.....对对对，再左边点....用力....舒服——

洗完澡的小兔子被吴世勋快速放进被褥里头，张艺兴哪里待过这么舒服的地方，最最柔嫩的新叶子搭的兔窝也不如这人窝舒服，这人类还真会享受。

还没感慨完人类的窝下一秒吴世勋便胡乱擦了几下身子才钻了进来，自然地把张艺兴搂进怀里，全然无视了小家伙的挣扎，低头在那颗雪白的兔子头上吻了一下，那只小东西便骤然安静了。

“洗完好香，好梦哦兔兔。”

......

麻麻！！我被人类吻还同窝睡啦我会怀兔宝宝了怎么办呜呜！！

一连几天，吴世勋都好像当真把张艺兴当做了家人，出门要带着，练习要带着，连向大师兄要隐形镯下山都被他遗忘了，菜园里头的胡萝卜都被吴世勋拔了个精光——这兔崽子看着小小一只，也不知如何吃下那么多食物，难怪那天 沾了水自己不觉感慨，他家兔兔可不是毛茸茸，这是货真价实的肉肉....看来，还真是凭本事长得。

有吃有喝还日日有美男裸体可以看的张艺兴同样开心，因为——今日便是第三天了，不出意外的话，他随时便能变回人形恢复法力了，那时他便可以恢复自由了！

不过今日的吴世勋倒不似平日早早带它出门，仗着张艺兴不敢跳下床，把他丢在床上自个坐在书桌前也不知鼓捣些什么。可急坏了张艺兴，兔精向人类用法力是有损修为的，若是平日，吴世勋总带它到处跑，他随时能恢复了逃跑便是，如今被困在屋里头，不管是吓晕了人类还是不得不施法逃走，那至少要损失近百年修为，可是得不偿失。

傍晚时分，吴世勋才终于从桌前起身，随便吃了些东西，便又回到床上把张艺兴搂进怀里熟练地撸起来，小兔子被他撸的舒服的眯起眼咕噜噜的咬牙，不一会便四仰八叉的躺在吴世勋怀里头瘫成一张兔饼，吴世勋被他的小兔子萌到，不自觉笑起来，喃喃道，“蠢兔子，你若是个人，得被捉多少次。”

哪想话音刚落，怀中物砰然一声响，一股浓烟下，一个全身赤裸的少年面色潮红瞳眸半阖的瘫在他怀里，少年肤色雪白肌理绵软，全身无力的面对着吴世勋跨坐，两只手软软的搭在吴世勋胸前，墨色的发上是......兔耳朵？？

兔耳少年哼哼唧唧的撒着娇，“还要揉揉。”

嗯？发觉出异样的张艺兴迷迷糊糊好一会才缓过神来，琥珀色澄亮的眸子眨巴眨巴睁开，便看见吴世勋近在咫尺的的俊脸满面惊愕。

“你你你——你是妖怪！！”

哦，原来是恢复了呀！张艺兴喜滋滋的眯起眼睛，“什么妖怪呀，真是的，是雪兔精哦。”

恢复人形的张艺兴心情很好的从趴在男人肩上坐直起来，似乎丝毫不觉自己赤裸的模样有何不妥，一双眸子从男人的脸上落到滑动的喉结再向下，目光停到逐渐隆起的地方，小兔子精疑惑地歪头问道。

“这是什么呀？”


	3. 3

03.

倒是不能怪吴世勋在这种情况下尴尬的勃起，只是这兔子精实在如他那大师兄所言一般通体雪白，每寸肢体都肌理莹润线条流畅，关节与几处隐秘尽数如春夏的荷花尖儿一般粉的透汁儿，那张脸蛋更是小巧精致的紧，如同兔儿一般澄亮的眸子尾微微呈出些下落的趋势，显得便纯净无害地宛若小动物一般。两片唇更是丰润柔软的宛若熟透的果子，略微用力便能流出满满的汁水来。胸前的两颗果儿水淋淋的镶在两片软肉之上，微微隆起的胸脯几乎宛若未全然发育的少女，令人浮想联翩按下去揉起来会软嫩若糯米团子还是包裹着微硬的小石子，等待着有人为他揉开长大。更别提——

咕咚。

吴世勋暗暗咽下津液，眸子再也离不开那大张着在他腿上摩擦的幼白若婴儿的腿根，就连那处也比普通人类要来的更为粉雕玉琢，乖巧的自然垂着头，在他那处隔着几层布料轻微触碰，他只觉只觉全身的血液只往下头涌，那处不停使唤的鼓鼓顶起，撑起个傲人的帐篷。

操，难怪民间传说狐狸精会惑人心噬人精，他这兔子精分毫不染风尘妖媚味似也无意勾引，吴世勋便确信没人能抵挡得住这番诱惑。大抵纵然当真早知这兔儿精明日便会取他性命，他也甘心花下死，只为印上一吻。

“若是好奇，就摸摸它。”

那个人类并不怕他，反倒指引他......

张艺兴饶有兴趣的望他一眼，顺着指引将目光再度落到仍在逐渐隆起的部位，圆眼睛转了一圈儿，看吴世勋当真毫无圈套武器可言，才好奇的微微伸出手做出轻拢的动作隔着布料搁在鼓起处。哪知张艺兴的兔爪刚放上，那处的活物便骤然不断翘起，直直打在张艺兴手心，那兔子张艺兴被这突如其来的戳碰吓得全身一抖，屁股后面儿的短短绒球儿呯的炸出来，嗷的一声儿光速收回爪子，可怜兮兮望去始作俑者，“它...它戳到兴兴的手心儿了。”

啧，它不仅想戳你的手心儿，还想戳你的屁股呢。吴世勋深吁口气，收敛了些自己直勾勾的目光，微微眯起眼睛笑道，“不怕不怕，它很乖的，不伤人。”

“是吗？”

张艺兴怀疑的瞥了一眼吴世勋的模样，又忽的恍然大悟，“麻麻说人类最狡猾了，我知道了！你是藏了什么法器要抓我对不对，我才不上当呢！”

张艺兴得意起站起身来，这才发觉自己通体赤裸的模样在人界似有不妥，这才打个响指为自己变出一身月白袄裙装扮，见吴世勋更是一动不动望向自己，才想着是否穿错了衣裳。嗨呀，人类真麻烦，他哪里知道要穿什么呀。

再度打个响指，这次倒是身男人扮相，张艺兴满意的点点脑袋，左右瞧了个圈，却忽的偷笑，手指一划，便将各类降妖法器在空中飞舞依序锁进柜子，这才一转身再度目光回到吴世勋身上。

“叫你总揪我耳朵。”想起像是拔萝卜似的被揪着耳朵拎起来的耻辱，张艺兴青葱似的指尖一动，角落的麻绳便悠悠飘来缠上吴世勋的双手双脚上打了结，再动不了分毫。

“这下老实了吧。”

张艺兴两步蹦过来蹲在他面前笑眯眯的得意，“你也得被我揪耳朵才成！”

那兔子精弹起身，吴世勋只觉一阵暖息拂过，耳尖一凉，一双细滑的手当真与他发烫的耳朵密密缠上，左右玩弄的倒不大疼，只是指尖在动作幅度下一下下戳着侧脸——那耳根的火热便也延绵染去。

“你脸红什么啊。”张艺兴奇怪的看着这人类毫无痛苦模样倒是长眸闪烁脸色微红，疑惑的索性与之前一般在他腿上坐下身来盯着他冒着热气的脸蛋戳弄了一番，见吴世勋更是毫无难受之意，才泄气的垂眸撇嘴，这一低头，倒是叫张艺兴瞧见那鼓囊之处，似乎比原先更为涨起几分。

“你把它放出来，我便告诉你。”近在咫尺的两张脸唇间不足半尺，张艺兴天真的模样叫吴世勋明白过来，张艺兴当真还是个不谙世事的小妖精，干净的宛若白纸。原本因为张艺兴当真施法的模样惊愕压下了大半的歪心思又不禁冒了尖儿，舔了舔唇暗了些眸子，“我不过凡人，兴兴怕什么呢。”

我怕什么呀。恢复了法力的张艺兴自信心爆棚，简单的骗孩子的激将法便能轻易叫他飘飘然，这家伙看着像是降妖师，但那些东西对付得了妖怪可对付不了张艺兴，他可不怕。

张艺兴想着，便再度蹲下来凑近男人胯间的鼓物，仰着小脸瞧了眼动弹不得的吴世勋，这才用两只小手摸向男人的裤腰，手心触及大片灼热的体温与表肤下坚硬的肌理，不知由何冒出一股子不安，但那分畏惧很快被他忽视，双手一用力便将人类的裤子一把扯至腿弯，里头不知什么东西骤然弹起直直撞上张艺兴还没回神的脸蛋，宛如烙铁般坚硬烫人的东西吓得张艺兴往后一仰便摔坐到地上，兔耳朵受惊的竖起来，看着颇有些可爱。

噗。

遭到了嘲笑的小兔精气恼的拍拍尾巴蹲起来，这么自己看过去，原来那大东西是个棍状物，通体紫红，表面下不知有什么小蛇一般的东西撑得条条脉络清晰，顶头硕大的伞状物体上有小孔，正汩汩的冒出些晶莹的水珠，瞧着吓人极了。

“我......我要走了。”兔子天生的自我保护机制叫小兔精惊慌的打起了退堂鼓，这家伙一定不是什么普通人类，这东西一定会欺负的他好痛，他可不要上当。

小兔子连忙要起身，却被吴世勋再度唤住，“这是胡萝卜哦，兴兴不想尝尝吗？”

胡萝卜？

差点冒出星星眼的张艺兴不听使唤的骤然回头，反应过来自己没出息的动作，才狐疑的打量着被捆紧的人类，“你...你骗人。”

“当真，人界这么大，你又见过几处，怎么就说不是？这种可好吃可稀少了。”那傻兔子被他的话蛊惑，去而复返的蹲在那根东西前思考，一张小脸纠结的皱成一团，想着若是师姐在，一定什么都懂得，这可是为难了他这个未出过远门的小小兔精，简直面临了他人生的第一大要紧事一般认真。

“你若不信，便舔一口尝尝，我被你绑着，也不会害你呀。”那人类蛊惑兔心的压低了声线缓缓道，张艺兴忍不住分神这声音真是好听，等他修成地仙，就改用这个声音好啦，定然能勾搭好多仙女姐姐。

虽说他还没修成仙，也不必对一个人类怕成这般吧。

张艺兴安慰自己道，大不了就是宁损修为施法吊了这人类便是，那那......说不定可是比胡萝卜还要好吃的东西呢，他又忍不住心动了。

兔子眼不安地再度深深抬眼望了吴世勋一眼，小兔精啾啾鼻子未闻到什么异常，方才凑近了那根热络的翘起的巨物，伸出小舌头在那顶端轻而迅速舔弄一下，便骤然连忙受惊般收回了脑袋。

呼——

“......瞧，不是什么可怕的东西吧。”被困住的拳头攥的生疼，手指难耐的早已摸到袖中的捆仙绳，那小兔儿粉嫩柔软的舌尖儿舔弄还真是刺激，吴世勋粗喘了声，脑子里翻动起师父教他的那些符咒，筛选着哪条才会对眼前这地精有作用，“轻些含它试试，舔是舔不出味道的哦。”


	4. Chapter 4

4.

两片肉嘴唇刚吸吮到那根物前段的伞状，便尝到溢出的粘液奇特滋味，从未尝过的古怪味道实在不算美味，张艺兴瞬间便后了悔。

人类果然都是骗子！

兔子精气呼呼的连忙收回脑袋，这滋味他从未尝到过，便是害怕极了，两只兔爪撑住男人的膝盖弹起来，磕磕绊绊就要往后逃，谁料毫厘之间，一双大手便骤然拦腰捞回，那力气奇大像是一弯石壁一般抵抗不得分毫。

小兔儿张牙舞爪的又推又打，被抱坐进怀里两条细腿胡乱摆踢，发觉丝毫无用，这才想起这人类可没有他的灵力，索性回头，哪知小爪才要伸出，那男人便不知从哪来的符印往张艺兴颈后一按，张艺兴被吓到，全身一抖，便骤然乖顺下来，竟也老实钻进吴世勋怀里，兔子似的蹭着兔脑袋撒娇求rua。

没想到这听话符这么有用，师父这老头还真没骗他。

小兔子软趴趴的瘫在怀里，毛茸茸的小脑袋蹭的心痒痒，好似全然忘了方才的事，乖乖的跳进了猎人陷阱。

-

“呜呜哇哇哇————”

“你别哭呀，我...我错了还不行吗。”

那兔子哭的像个幼童，分毫没有忌惮与形象，吴世勋实在是头痛极了，左右哄了半个时辰也不成——他可是怕这小家伙吵得师父与师兄也跑来，那两个老顽固看到这兔子精，哪里还是张艺兴哭的机会。

“你——你欺负我呜呜——麻麻、麻麻兴兴要怀兔兔了呜呜哇——”

“不会、不会！”吴世勋实在叹气，涨红了脸把小兔子索性塞进怀窝里哄，好像也能把这穿墙的声响堵住了些，他自小在这深山里，也实在对这般情况无解，哪里知道如何哄人，“你个公兔子怀什么呀……”

“你欺负我还嫌弃兴兴是公兔兔......”张艺兴只觉得屁股还被捏过的地方还痛痛的，楞楞地听吴世勋的辩驳，眼泪汪汪的瘪嘴，哇的一声再度大哭起来，“你......你这负心、嗝心汉......!”

“我这、我哪里说要负你了。”

“......那、那你就要娶兴兴咯？”

小兔精的长睫毛还挂着眼泪，肉嘴唇几乎能挂油瓶，一张脸蛋和小鼻头统统染的粉红一片，可怜巴巴的望着吴世勋，萎靡的兔耳朵也跟着抬起了些，直勾勾望向人类的脸蛋。

这般胜之不武的将小兔子拐上了床，吴世勋倒也有几分愧意，可叫他娶只公兔子精，这可是闻所未闻的事儿。

“娶？？？”

但被这小兔子泪汪汪的兔子眼睛期盼的盯着，谁又能拒绝——

“你你、你先住这儿就是了。”

-

“世勋世勋，兴兴会变小花哦你快看！”

“世勋世勋，今天那颗梧桐上的松鼠夸兴兴乖耶。”

“世勋世勋，你今天还不娶兴兴吗？”

“世勋世勋，兴兴肚肚怎么还没有鼓鼓呀？”

“世勋世勋......”

“够了！”那吴世勋被吵得头痛，一拍桌子将小兔子按到桌上，写了一半的书信纸页尽数被压的撕裂褶皱，毛笔咕噜噜的滚下来，吓得外头方才还和张艺兴拌嘴的雀鸟扑棱着翅膀连忙飞走了。

“你这兔妖怪，信不信我当真把你......”身下的兔儿也不畏，圆眼睛缓慢的眨着，打着卷的睫毛撩人一般扇着，习惯性的啾啾鼻子不满的反驳，“都说了不是妖怪，真是的。”

“啧。”男人焦躁的松开小兔子，看他的傻模样，确实也不懂什么事，只好又耐下心解释一番，“我...我那日就隔着衣服摸了摸亲了嘴，哄你...哄你吃那处是我不对，可你不会怀孕。”

“是吗？”张艺兴瘪瘪嘴，坐起身来垂着脑袋摸摸小肚肚，那日他被贴了听话符，那半个时辰里他只记得那人类的手好热好热，隔了薄薄的衣衫也暖热了处处肌肤，虽说哄他吃的“胡萝卜”并不美味，但那个人俊俏的脸蛋贴过来倒是好吃的紧，直叫他不肯松开，兔耳朵都舒服的伸的直直的，简直比那人类的“按摩奇术”还要叫兔舒服，大概他的“当真把你”的事，也定然是更快乐千百倍。

“那...你要把兴兴干嘛呀？”坐在高高的桌上，两人的距离倒是缩进了不少，张艺兴害羞的轻颤着睫毛，学着那日的事凑近了吴世勋的脸蛋，两人咫尺之间，小兔子气鼓鼓的撒着娇，“世勋怎么不给兴兴揉肚肚按摩啦，我还想要~”

那张艺兴咯咯笑，压根不觉得有何不妥之处，仍如个兔子时一般扑到吴世勋怀里窝着，撩开衣裳露着小肚皮要吴世勋揉，白花花的软肚子与胸脯尽数露在空气中，“世勋世勋，我喜欢世勋。”

“蠢货，你可知道你在说什么。”呼吸骤然停滞了片刻，心跳全然漏了拍子，他吴世勋虽不算君子，但到底知晓些事理，纵然在那兔子精身上占了许多便宜，但也未做些实际上的事。这般被这家伙纠缠了数日，大兔子成日夜里往他怀里头钻，他这哪里是柳下惠，简直是如来佛祖一般的磨性了。

手上虽由着他熟练地替他撸起来，但那粉嫩嫩的小果尖儿真是诱人的紧。吴世勋深吁口气，简直怀疑这兔儿是师父专程派来磨炼他心性的家伙。

“你既是地精，为何要在我这儿呆着？”

那张艺兴被他撸的舒爽，只差流口水来，两只兔爪子露了本性蜷在胸前，眯着眼睛直哼哼，好一会才不情不愿的答话，“有妖怪要抓兴兴吃掉的！世勋有那么多宝贝，一定会收留兴兴对不对？”

吴世勋敲他脑袋，警告道，“这儿可是有比狼妖更恐怖的人，你在这可要听话。”

呜呜——

小兔子抱着脑袋哭唧唧，“知道啦...”

“那，世勋喜欢兴兴不？”好了伤疤忘了疼的兔儿一会又凑过去，可这话音刚落，那人类便如同被烫到一般全身一颤，手里继续写着的东西掉下来，被张艺兴几步跳过去拿起来，他不识字，只看上面字字天书一般，并不知道是什么，但那吴世勋着急极了，一把夺过去，十分细致尽数整齐收了起来，脸色又是青又是红，装进抽屉中甚至还不忘了上锁。

“你知道什么喜欢，笨蛋。”

“哼。”张艺兴因他的动作不开心的垂了耳朵，但转头又忍不住反驳，“师姐说，喜欢就是想要在一个窝里生活嘛，谁不知道呀。”

“那、世勋要不要和兴兴一个窝嘛？”


	5. Chapter 5

5.

初冬正晴，阳光透过浓荫洒下几片金箔一般的光斑，那刺猬正懒洋洋晒着太阳，瘫着肚皮打起了瞌睡。

虫鸣与鸟叫交错中的自然寂静，沙沙灌木丛中钻出一双人影打破了这份安宁，凑近了才觉那略小一圈的人影皮肤白皙的不似凡人更如妖精精灵一般，浓黑的发间藏着一对兔耳，被眼下突然蜷成团的小刺猬扎了脚丫，突然的痛感炸起的两条长耳，软绵绵的翘了起来。

“你这臭家伙！要扎死我呀！”那兔耳朵人影气恼抱住脚丫，一屁股坐到一旁粗大的枯树干上再不肯走了，朝身边的高大人类哼哼，“世勋...我受伤啦！别走了嘛。”

吴世勋当真是后悔把这家伙带出来，这小兔子娇气得很，一点不如旁的野兔那般灵敏矫健，不过走了千百步便嚷嚷着再不走了，兔耳朵萎靡的垂着，大概他为兔子时修炼成精悟出禅意也是因这般性子才得出的也说不定。

瞧他耍赖的模样，吴世勋也无法，只得就在附近一带寻找有无师父所要的几味草药，一面只听张艺兴一人自言自语，那刺猬吱吱叫个不停，实在是有些好笑，不由问道，“他说你什么呢？”

“这家伙说兴兴踩痛他了，要我拿果子赔他！明明是他躺在路中间扎到我啦，我还立刻就跳开了呢！”张艺兴不服气的抱怨，看吴世勋正弯着腰刨那片树根，便又好奇的凑过来，“你挖什么呀？”

“我呀？师父说要只肥兔子，最好是白兔，要炖了煲汤最好，我这不挖支山参配来炖，最补了。”见张艺兴的模样，吴世勋又忍不住逗他，一本正经的胡说八道话音刚落，只觉一道风过，那吴世勋骤然一躲，低头一瞧，原来是自个手里的小木铲幻化成根——胡萝卜，啧，还真不愧是他。

恶狠狠瞥过那家伙，那张艺兴正前仰后合的偷偷直乐，见到吴世勋的瞪他，方才连忙努力抿起嘴乖乖坐正。那点小把戏哪里逃得过吴世勋，男人黑着脸拿着那根胡萝卜走过来，过于严肃的表情因为手里那根可笑的东西实在反差的紧，张艺兴哪里还绷得住，扑哧笑出声来便再也挡不住的咯咯笑个不停，两只脚丫都翘起来，终于失了平衡感扑通一声栽了过去。

“痛痛痛——”小兔子眼泪汪汪的憋了嘴，坐在地上委委屈屈的揉屁股，吴世勋哪里还气的起来，不禁摇头伸手轻笑道，“你就老实会就不行。”

嘿嘿。

见吴世勋伸手，那张艺兴又耍起了赖，并不打算自个拉起来，伸出两条兔爪直嚷嚷，“要世勋抱。”

“你变回兔子我抱你。”那吴世勋不吃他这套，索性收回手，抱臂看他还要玩什么花样，那兔子还当自个是只兔子在他怀里头揣着舒服呢，张艺兴那人形倒是瘦削的很，但毕竟还是个成年男子，还能叫他抱一路不成。

“我不，那世勋要吃掉兴兴呢。”张艺兴才不傻呢，他变回兔子岂不是又没了法力，这吴世勋坏得很，他才不信他，“你不抱我，我就、我就把你也变成兔子哼。”

吴世勋实在哭笑不得，这家伙当真是无论是不是兔子时都黏人的紧，他可是专程查过古书里头说，地精擅自施法伤害人类被发现会受到废除修为的惩罚，但张艺兴这性子，他还当真信他会为了将自个变成兔子解气不惜百年修为。

“上来。”吴世勋叹口气，还是在兔子前蹲下身来，但等了好一会却也未觉动作，他这才回头瞧他，那兔子奇怪的看他，好似并不懂他的意思，他这才想到这兔儿哪里知道人类的动作，便一步一步教他。

“手放在肩膀上，对这里。”小兔子紧张的将小爪子搭在他的宽肩膀上，热络络的胸口紧紧靠着对方的后背，两幅身体黏黏的贴在一起。兔子精不畏寒，幻型的衣裳单薄不过为蔽体，无论是微热的体温与细软的肌理都引得所触及的地方星火燎原一般炽热一片，那兔子却分毫不解，凑近了男人的耳朵问道，“好了嘛？”

“咳、对...对，张开腿...不用缠住我的腰啦笨蛋！”

干嘛生气呀，人类真凶。张艺兴委屈巴巴的松开了些腿，只觉得那吴世勋的耳根都冒着热气，也不知这冬日为何这么畏热，侧脸上都染红成了猴屁屁，好一会那吴世勋才往上扶稳了些站起身来，那兔子这样也不安生，喋喋不休的嘀咕着些他也听得半懂的东西，大团热乎乎的气息不断吐在他耳根上，肉乎乎的软嘴唇几乎几次贴在耳尖上，他哪里还能想着草药，脑子里不断飘过那日的亲密接触。

咚咚咚——

那衣裳里头的肌理也触手升温光滑柔嫩，肤色白的胜初生婴儿，关节乳尖皆是一片粉色，他虽只隔布料揉过那两瓣臀肉，稍一用力滑腻的软肉便争先恐后的挤进指头缝......

那红樱桃一般的唇尝起来也一样甜软迷人，不断哼哼的气音甜的像麦芽糖，颗颗白白的牙齿中，唯中间那两颗略尖分毫，糯米一般透白，总叫人忍不住多次舔舐起来。那口里的舌头尖水淋淋的乖巧迎上来，便被骤然凶猛卷起吸吮挑弄，乱了的气息细微的洒在脸上，两人鼻尖口齿间的空气胡乱交错掠夺，彼此难耐的分享起来。

兔儿傻乎乎露出的乳尖儿被人胡乱拉扯揉开涨大，红彤彤的几乎要冒了水珠儿来，绷紧了像一弯新月，爪子软软无力的抵在胸前，哼哼唧唧也不知是喜欢还是抵抗。

“世勋......”不过摸上那团臀肉，那小兔子便惊弓之鸟一般可怜可爱的噙了泪珠，却因为符咒的影响邀请一般张开了两条腿来，等待着对方的随意玩弄侵犯，短短的兔尾巴却害怕的打了颤。

那兔子整个都动了情，如同发了情的野兔那般可怜兮兮的在男人身上蹭着下巴，两条腿不安在胡乱在男人腰侧摩挲，低低发出些咕咕的幼嫩声响来。

大手轻易的伸进亵裤中，软滑的触感简直令人着迷，吴世勋忍不住粗喘声，然刚碰到那处隐秘，身下的兔子便剧烈一抖，全身不过一动，那符咒便悠悠掉落下来。

清醒过来的兔兔察觉到身上摩挲的人类手与私处门外的异物，这才反应过来这么稀里糊涂便失了身，一瘪嘴巴，哇的一声便哭了起来。

-

“世勋世勋，你听到兴兴说话没呀？！”见吴世勋半晌似在神游，张艺兴这才不满的对着那耳朵大喊一声，吓得吴世勋险些没聋了耳朵，下意识要伸手捂去，反映过还背着张艺兴，这才稳了稳手里的动作，停下步子要将人放下，“听到了听到了，你老实待会，等我采些夏枯头我们就回去。”

话音不过刚落，只觉身后一凉，吴世勋方才骤然回头，冷冷道，“谁？”


	6. Chapter 6

6.

这人类倒是警觉。

那朴灿烈颇为惊讶的扬眉，这才分了些注意从人类背上的兔子精身上移开，饶有兴趣的瞥了眼男人，将手中獠牙项链塞回领口，索性一跃跳下枝丫。

“灿、灿烈！”背上的张艺兴贴的近，全身一颤的动作便清楚的紧，原本不过轻搭着的兔爪紧张的抓痛了肩骨。

“好久不见呀，艺兴。”那突然出现的陌生人笑眯眯的打了招呼，实在没兴趣与那普通人类多说，一拂衣袖那袖口中一阵灰烟宛如绸带直直袭来缠绕住吓得闭紧了眼睛埋在人类肩窝的小兔儿，一股力道便要被托起，略微腾空的趋势叫兔子精哇哇直叫，哪知那股力道却被骤然斩断，只瞧吴世勋收回驱龙短刀，才将张艺兴轻轻放下，一把握住手腕拉回身后，“什么小妖，也敢抢到我降魔峰头上？”

那地仙朴灿烈倒是不恼，不过惊讶这人类竟能挡他一招半式，倒是颇为惊讶，一扬手那灰烟应声散尽，地上的枯枝却直直飞起，整齐排列成一排，在那地仙一放手下骤然如剑雨一般纷纷刺去，这才只见落叶纷纷舞起，保护罩一般抵在一人一精前，原来是张艺兴，他本就是低等灵物法力微弱，抵御神仙朴灿烈的法术实在辛苦，此刻强撑着护罩，脸蛋都涨红起来，怕是要再来片刻，定要化回原形月余才能逐渐恢复。

“朴灿烈！你、你要吃我...我跟你走便是了世勋可是人类！”

那朴灿烈哪里不知私自伤害人类的刑罚，他本便一时兴起，便也一收手，似笑非笑往前走了几步这才发觉那吴世勋原是降妖天师的徒弟，难怪有驱龙短匕在身上，这么一想，却哈哈笑了几声，“那兔子精未修成仙方才算非仙非妖你这降妖师倒是不除，竟与我作对？”

那自称为仙的青灰衣男子更凑近了些，吴世勋这才觉身上寻妖铃倒也当真未响，正心下疑惑，那小兔子凑来小声嘀咕，“他可是可厉害的狼妖呢！世勋、世勋就快逃吧，他会吃掉世勋的！”

若是只大妖，寻妖铃无效倒也有理。

小兔子正胡乱推着他，他虽从未当真遇到这些妖怪精兽毫无实战经验，但就张艺兴那点治愈了几只麋鹿便要化回原形恢复了一整日的微弱灵力，如何也不像能在这狼妖手下逃走的模样，他哪里能说逃便独自逃走。

那人类看起来当真毫无灵力，不过低等法术还要他那小兔子扛，大概只是个普通人类罢了。可想着刚才男人的警觉性与灵敏度，朴灿烈倒总觉有异，现下张艺兴正背对他与那男人推搡，他这才眼神一冷，眼前骤然出现一道尖利狼牙，如弹丸一般急速朝那兔子精后脑飞去。

迅雷般的尖物不足毫秒便逼近毫无知觉的地精，吴世勋心下一凉，早已来不及抵挡推开，几乎本能动作快过思维，那狼牙便已被他紧紧攥住手心之中。

那朴灿烈脸色微变，早已准备收回的动作愣在半空，惊愕地望了眼男人，“你是什么人？”

那吴世勋不愿答他，一把将手中狼牙丢掉，把张艺兴紧紧搂进怀中，“张艺兴今后便是跟我的，你若识相，便离降魔峰远些。”

再一连数日，那朴灿烈总时长出现在附近，总要在张艺兴认真为总不开花的初梅树疗伤时丢个石子吓得小兔子炸出好容易修炼隐去的长耳朵，或是往那开心的啃萝卜的兔子脑袋上丢条小蛇来吓得张艺兴哇哇的哭，偶尔吴世勋在一旁，也会警惕的将吓得半死的小兔子拉回屋里，塞怀里哄好一会才成。

这妖怪还真是清闲得很。

这日又是张艺兴眼泪汪汪的跑来，吴世勋一面听他嘟嘟囔囔说着今天的朴灿烈又如何欺负他，吴世勋听得奇怪，才问，“这朴灿烈整日来这做什么？”

“他...他总欺负兴兴。”那兔子精委屈极了，小脸皱成一团，“那臭狼今日捉了鸡来，尖尖嘴好可怕呜呜...”

“还有呢。”

“他...他还问世勋平日和兴兴做什么...”

“然后呢？”

“他听了好生气，就、就咬兴兴嘴巴...好痛世勋你看嘛！”

“啧，他咬你？”那吴世勋略微皱眉，捏着他的小兔子的尖下巴，那傻东西果然正撅着嘴巴让他瞧上面小小的血痂，可不是咬的牙印，“我怎么给你说的。”

“只能叫勋勋一个人咬嘴巴...”张艺兴骤然心虚下来，做错了事的小孩一般垂着脑袋，时而偷偷拿上目线瞟一眼吴世勋，“兴兴还痛呢，世勋快帮我舔舔嘛。”

这小妖精。

“等会上了床，”吴世勋坐上床，一面帮他的小兔子铺被子，一面想着当真要请师父出来捉了那该死的狼妖才成。

“他还...他还捏兴兴奶头好痛的！”那张艺兴分毫不知晓吴世勋的恼意，火上浇油的愤愤念道，哪知吴世勋忽的起身，将小家伙一把抱起到床上，暗自骂了句，一双狭长的眼睛死死盯着无辜的小兔子，“还有？”

“没、没有啦没有啦。”虽不知晓男人为何生气，到底小兔子还是颇有些不安，一对爪子不安分的偷偷施法抖落了一桌子的瓶瓶罐罐，却没等到吴世勋如平日那般起身去捡，一动不动宛若盯猎物的猎鹰一般凌厉极了。

“兴兴不是要嫁我，那便只许我咬嘴巴，只许我捏奶头，只许我让兴兴怀孕，懂吗？”

那兔子似懂非懂的点头，两张脸蛋凑得极近，男人好看的眉眼浓密狭长，薄唇看着柔软极了，小兔子啾啾鼻子，不懂场合的伸出小舌头，试探性的钻进了那两片薄唇之间。

吴世勋深吸口气，眸子明灭看着小兔子无辜茫然的小表情，他当真是忍得难受极了，不知是否地精天生的撩人不自知，若不是他当真不谙世事，他又何必处处忍耐，原还疑惑张艺兴口口声声总说着那朴灿烈要吃掉他，可那朴灿烈倒是对自己敌意更深些，整日不过缠着张艺兴挑逗不休，那狼妖当真是要“吃掉”那傻乎乎的兔子吧。

“兴兴还要嫁给我吗？”

“对呀！”

“那要听话哦。”

灵巧的解开小兔子的衣裳，薄薄的衣裳轻易打开露出里头糯米糕一般白软的肌理，幼嫩的奶头被人初次含进口中，湿热刺激的小兔子惊慌的再隐不住耳朵尾巴，一并僵硬的伸的直直炸出，爪儿为这奇异的触感慌张的抵住身上人结实的臂膀，却顺从的由着吴世勋尖尖的虎牙轻咬厮磨，大手将那条底裤急迫地一把扯了下来。

“世勋、世勋......”张艺兴有些害怕了，委屈兮兮的撒了娇，试图阻止男人的继续，但吴世勋不过抬头望了他的小兔子一眼，抚了把他额上的细汗，轻声哄道，“乖。”


	7. Chapter 7

07.

“信我吗？”

不过相识寥寥数日，哪里谈得上什么绝对的信任。吴世勋为自己的话嗤笑，爱怜的在那张茫然无措的脸蛋上捏了把。纵然他并非书香门府中张大，到底也学过为人之道，纵然那兔儿精的交配行为也许并不与这人界的伦理条框所限制深远，可吴世勋也不愿是哄了无知幼兽行些一时难以自制的床事。

小雪兔为即将而来的未知而略有些生理瑟瑟，小兔蹄儿微弱挣扎了些，在他化为兔精的这数十年所遇人类不多，多数瞧见他张艺兴的模样品相也数次将懒懒晒太阳的小兔儿抱回家去，可张艺兴不过好奇鲜少能见的人类便化成人形甜甜打了招呼，那人类便要惊慌无措抄起身边的利物对准无辜的兔儿大叫妖怪滚出去，分明是自个好端端便被抱来，张艺兴当真是委屈，便在二十年前一口答应了师姐说的要离人类远远的叮嘱，立誓再不相信狡猾的人类呢。

不过，那可是世勋呀。

想到师姐凶巴巴的警告，张艺兴不免有些心虚了，偷偷瞥了眼身上靠的极近的人类，那人类起初也总是凶他，可眼前这个人类自他化为原形那几日便细致照拂，会在张艺兴独自去树林玩半个时辰便焦急的来寻他回家，会在那朴灿烈欺负他时分毫不畏宛若上仙一般与那仙人针锋相对，会变了花儿做出许多胡萝卜点心来，即使发觉并不买账的张艺兴依旧最爱新鲜出土的生萝卜来也不厌其烦。那人类与他共枕而眠，亦有无数机会挖了他的灵丹增进修为早日长生，张艺兴亦有分钟取他心脏的能力与动机，但吴世勋亦从未疑过分毫。

“兴兴最相信世勋了。”

小兔子眯起甜软的下垂眼尾黏糊糊的脱了尾音念道，他知道吴世勋并非仅为一个他族的人类，可他更知道他的世勋英俊好看，与他天生浅淡的毛发不同，世勋的眉睫发梢皆浓黑如墨，世勋的肩薄却宽，怀里热切安全，世勋的手很大，一只手便能将他托起护住，世勋...世勋的嘴唇很薄，却柔软湿热非常，啃起他的嘴巴时...脸蛋便发了热，睫毛也不自觉打了颤，四肢软绵绵淬了骨，那颗心尖都像被狗尾草搔了痒，难耐的打了卷儿。

叮~

小兔子甜甜的声线软的好似浸饱水的海绵，轻微一按便能汩汩冒了微热的水泡，清晨最最动人的那朵花绽开苞儿，悄无声息地吐露芳香来。

最相信世勋了。

简单的六个字轻飘飘的从兔儿的口中吐出来，打着转儿在吴世勋错落了拍子的呼吸中一口吞下，破碎的花瓣儿绽开了糖浆汁液。

最喜欢你。最相信你。  
想做世勋的新娘。  
想和世勋一个窝窝睡觉。

那张甜甜的嘴巴里不断重复着溺人的蜜语，白软的身板总是毫无疑虑的抱着吴世勋哼唧，犯了错纵然有法力也总要可怜兮兮撒娇讨饶，温软的眸子冒了满满的水雾，纵然是深夜的昏暗烛光下亦透光折射出清澈的剪影来。

精兽灵物，当真生来善惑人心。

初冬的空气亦被甜软的灵物咕噜出湿热的触感，再想不出他物的头脑尽数塞满了那兔精笑起来更为下垂弯起的眼尾，颗颗糯白的牙齿饱满宛若贝壳，颊边的酒窝恰到好处的溺出两个深浅不一的酒窝来，一戳便滴了花蜜。

唇瓣儿贴上时软肉也挤出暧昧的浅坑，微开的唇瓣轻易被人类侵占，灵巧的舌尖怜爱的包裹了两颗略尖分毫的兔儿牙，有时轻微略过细嫩的床肉，小兔子便紧张一颤，不过打开片刻的齿缝便被人类撬开大肆搜刮，残存的氧气尽数被掠夺讨去。

喜欢。好喜欢。

于在三界之中长生二百余年的兔子却从未尝过这般滋味，大概比那天界御贡更要琼浆玉露，两只爪子为那片刻的窒息捉紧了那人类的肩领边儿，徘徊不定的推搡不像是拒绝，长耳朵撑了力道直直的翘在头顶，不着毛发的地方充了血潮红非常，更像是嗅了香薷的幼兽，本能一般几乎要将整个兔儿与人类融入血骨，渴极的人一般乞求眼前的人予他些甜美的雨露。

平日里按摩撸动的手这会成了最迷人的惩罚，拂过的肌理尽数着了灼热的火苗，在尽失温感的身体表层附着出一层清浅的细汗，晃动的烛火下也泛了涟漪的磷光。

先前扯下的底裤下露出的性器被大腿根上流连的大手数番蹭过略微抬了头，雪兔精的性器竟也透着浅色的红，毛发稀疏浅淡，两颗丸更是近乎光滑，好似两颗圆滚铃铛。

“世勋......！”小兔子被人类突然的摆弄刺激的挣扎起来，大手将那摊半软的东西捏在手心撸动硬起，指尖儿轻捏起两颗可爱的圆丸，指甲尖儿在敏感的嫩头轻微戳动，那兔子初尝性事，不过玩弄不久便红了眼眶泪汪汪的射出一股浊液来。

不知和人类的有什么区别。

沾了一手的浊物也分毫不嫌，吴世勋将那些液体凑近了闻，倒是叫小兔子两只爪子羞怯地阻止了男人的动作，脸色红透了芯儿，清亮的眸子也失了清明，一池涟漪一般斜睨了眼叫他尝到与吃食不同的幸福一般着迷的滋味，兔耳朵懒洋洋的无力垂在发丝间，舒服的恢复了兔子本性，搭在胸前的爪儿在男人肩上徘徊不定，初生婴儿一般牙牙学语，“还要...！世勋还要...”

“世勋要？我要的可不是这个哦。”吴世勋低头吻了吻兔儿红红的唇瓣，小兔子啾啾鼻子的小动作与初见的那团小小的白兔儿重合相映，这才不禁想起从兔儿纤细的腰窝探进向下抚去，挤开层层柔滑的臀肉，不足两寸下指尖便触到一团毛绒。

果然是有尾巴的。

小兔子刚刚学会隐去的耳朵时常在舒服惊吓下冒出来，吴世勋便一直好奇那单薄的衣衫下面是否藏着毛绒绒的兔子尾巴，摸起来一定手感极好，如今看来...料想果然被证实，比九月初摘的新棉更为柔软细腻，因为异物的突然揪住紧张的打了颤，绵密的茸毛扫的手心儿痒极了。

大手将腿根抬起，那兔儿便因为熟悉的姿势配合的蜷起双腿，却令那私处的穴洞暴露无遗，轻易为对方找到挑逗。

呜——

幽窄的地方被挤开探进，小兔子紧张的瞪了腿，爪儿紧紧抱住了来人，嘟着唇瓣索求那两片忍耐着呼气的熟悉唇片吻来抚慰。

火热蠕动的甬道宛若活物一般紧紧包裹着入侵者，分泌出液体企图寻求些方便活动的液体以缓解些不适感，逐渐泌出的肠液迅速令手指几个恢复抽动便进出通畅，穴口的嫩肉被水汽来回湮磨，水红的颜色几乎滴出血来，轻易被逐渐增加的手指钻进抽动，深处不断吐出的液体被快速抽插带出，还未回流便被再度撞出，沿着软红的穴口可怜的滴落下来，沾湿了一小片褥子。

“啊....喜欢、要....要...”小兔子宛如牙牙学语的婴儿断断续续吐出些甜软的单音节，含了水汽的眸子刚刚浮出令他舒服极了的东西骤然退去的疑惑，下一刻便被粗大的东西骤然整根没入，脆弱的内壁被尽数撑得酸胀不堪，连肚子也几乎如被顶破一般涨的生疼，前一秒还在索求的兔子长呼一声，后面的声响便骤然带了哭腔，饱满的双唇半张着吐出受伤的小兽一般可怜的呜咽开来。

-

朝曦的露珠还堪堪挂在针叶尖儿，牵牛花儿亦未凋谢，日出的暖光蒙蒙初亮，山头的灵雀便喳喳唤起了沉睡的人类。

“吵什么臭鸟...！”那人类烦闷的翻个身，意识恢复了些许，长手一捞便想帮身边的兔儿折捂住垂落的长耳朵以堵住些许噪音，触及处一时却扑了空。

“嗯……?”指尖儿一把触到了冰凉的墙面，吴世勋这才撑起身回神，果然身侧哪里还有那个平日里睡的肆恣的兔子，不过空空如也一片。

张艺兴从未起过这么早。意识到这一点，吴世勋方才胡乱套了衣裳起身，不大的地方寻了个圈，素日里吴世勋也总嫌那黏人的小家伙时刻要在自个视线范围内才肯悠悠闲闲的捣鼓自己的事情，如今骤然消失，他倒是心跳如擂，想着那狼妖是否又闹了什么胡事，又想着是否昨天吓到了可怜的小兔儿，自个逃去了再没有他的世界。

“妖...朴灿烈！”

树丫的地仙为人类的噪音不耐烦的抬开眼皮儿，瞧见吴世勋，便又懒洋洋合了眼去，好一会才打了哈欠答道，“干嘛——”

“张艺兴呢？”


	8. Chapter 8

8.

......  
......

“老子吃了你——”那地仙朴灿烈按捺住怒火，心情差到极点人形几乎几番化出狼牙，深吸了几口这森林的空气，一摆手将停落在枝头的鸠雀打落在地，方才忍住了一掌拍死眼前的人类的冲动，这人类竟就这么先尝了他刚找到的月兔儿，后又弄丢了，当真是该死。

见朴灿烈的确不知，那吴世勋便又恢复了敌意，摆摆手便转身离去，那朴灿烈急切，大喊道，“喂！他什么时候不见得你给我说清...”

不过话音未落，天上便飞来只纯白猫头鹰落下，咕咕不知说了什么，那朴灿烈脸色一变，啧声暗骂，想月满在即大宴将至师父那边实在也是迫切，深吐口气往枝丫下一跃便骤然消失成一道灰烟来。

“吴世勋，本仙劝你最好能寻到那兔精！”

-

月满在即，大宴将至。星月洞里传来飞信，原来是玉帝命师姐捣制的长生药竟被偷去藏于人间，那赤瞳兔日夜重新捣制也未知可否来及，只好书信让初修成精的小师弟帮忙在人界寻药，事关师姐又是紧急，小兔子一早便下了山去了。

早知道求世勋陪着了。

初涉江湖的小兔子无措的踏足在繁华的市集上，半个时辰前他不过吃了串草垛上穿着裹了甜甜的糖稀的山楂果子，听到张艺兴疑惑地回道铜板是什么，那和蔼的大爷瞬间就变了脸，只拉着张艺兴大声嚷嚷着不叫他走，可吓坏了小兔子，哭唧唧的摸出了怀里吴世勋送他的银链子才骂骂咧咧的松开了张艺兴。

好饿呀。

小兔子委屈巴巴的蹲在街角，他虽已不畏寒热，到底修行不够仍需食物，本就一大早出了门，又这么走了一日的路，到了傍晚可不是饥肠辘辘。他不懂这人界各类好吃的这么多，为何又一样不许他拿，吴世勋也是人类，却也从来未曾问他讨要过那些所谓的银两，他原以为多数人类都如吴世勋那般才对，原来这人界人类仍如他从来相识模样未曾变幻分毫凶悍嘴脸。

他不禁想是不是该回去才对，可想到吴世勋似乎也并不能随意下山去，师姐的事业耽误不得，只好硬着头皮在这巷子中乱转。

世勋...世勋...

想到吴世勋，张艺兴又有些想哭了，瘪了瘪嘴擒住了一汪泪珠来。世勋最好了，世勋会给他最好吃的东西，会陪他摘果子，会帮他治愈掉进陷阱的麋鹿，会背他回家，也会...也会......让他舒服——

想到这些，张艺兴才脸色发烫甩了甩脑袋，昨日的交合画面在他脑海中循环，波光潋滟的眸子羞赧的弯起来，脸蛋上充血的蜜桃色熟了透来。

原本紧闭的穴口早已被巨物捣肏的松软失去弹性，毫无气力的汩汩吐出深处射入的浊液，瘫在床褥上喘息的兔子被男人捏起下巴接吻，甜蜜温热的亲吻令小兔子舒服的直哼哼，闭合的眸子微微眯起，眼前男人放大的俊脸刀削一般迷人，他不禁有些晃神，男人拎着小兔子细瘦的两条腿挂在肩头，挺起的阳物对准吐露着自己射出的子孙的幽洞，再度直挺挺操了进去。

兔子蹄随着人类的动作在肩头晃动，雪白的足尖有节奏轻点的人心荡神摇，上一会合被摸清了敏感点的位置，这番操干更为畅快，张艺兴被顶的说不出话来，泪懵懵的眼睛软软望了一眼眼前的吴世勋，咿咿呀呀之间突然拔高的声线随之而来的还有数股热液喷涌浇在火热的龟头之上，被突然咬紧浸泡的男人青筋暴露，将身下人握腰按紧微蹙起眉咬紧牙狠狠冲刺起来，继而闷哼一声，下体在穴内抖动几下，大量的精液在兔儿屁股深处喷射出来。

被射的高潮的兔儿惊叫的抱紧了射精的人类，眼前一白前几乎错觉，只觉身上人似乎显露了利爪獠牙长出毛发，凶恶的模样惹的他未来及恐慌，吴世勋已然拔出下体，温和了眉眼哑着嗓音吻了吻兔儿眯起的下垂泪眸，“喜欢吗。”

-

“娘，那哥哥是妖怪吗？”

奶声奶气的声音惊醒了张艺兴，发觉自己竟已兔耳悄悄露出了型，他一日除了那串山楂倒也再未进食，逐渐流失的灵力和刚才的失神这才几乎露了原形来，连忙手指微动在那妇人转身前隐去了双耳来。

“说什么胡话，快走快走。”那妇人数落着小孩子的胡言乱语，一把将幼童抱起便拎着菜篮匆匆离开，张艺兴这才轻微松了气。

角落叼着草根的混混却无意将全程瞧见，哆哆嗦嗦的直捣旁边人的肚子，“哎....我刘老七今个没、没瞎吧？”

那一旁的杨大壮啐了口痰，暗骂一声道，“这他娘的可不就是兔子妖，走走走去找胡半仙！”

“你他娘眼花吧，这不一男人吗哪有啥兔耳朵？”那胡根蹲在草垛跟瞧着远处白衣裳的少年直摸胡子，那人白的跟玉似的，皮肤嫩的比得过豆花儿，不免啧啧，“这谁家小少爷比女人都俊，要是送到甜水巷....嘿嘿那可不止这个数。”

见胡根得意的伸出五个粗短的手指头，那俩人眼睛都直了，“那要是兔妖精...可不得翻个番儿？”

“是倒是...啧你可少瞎想了，那要真是个小兔妖我胡半仙儿倒也有法子，那要是个大妖或是谁家小公子哥儿，咱们可就吃不了兜着走。”

“他咋了？”三人正说得兴起，却见那白衣少年兀的蹲了下去缩成一团，好一会方才偷偷探头，原来那兔妖已法力微弱，兔耳再隐不住冒出头来，被他小心翼翼试图藏进发丝儿，可怜的蹲进墙角去了。

-

“小兔子，吃不？”

张艺兴委屈的抬起头来，便被脏兮兮的人吓了一跳，更缩紧了些不敢去接那人递来的白乎乎的圆东西，防备的看着三人将他围在当中。

“你们...离我远点哦，我会挖人心的！”张艺兴惶恐的团成团来，只露出了一对兔子眸子微微下垂无辜极了，想到吴世勋吓唬他讲的妖怪故事，便拿出来企图吓退来人。

“挖心？哈哈哈哈”那三人大笑，带头的胡根儿献媚的手里的肉包塞进张艺兴手里，小兔子被那粗糙的手握住，耳朵一抖便骤然跳起转身便要走，身后人不依不饶一把握住他肩胛生疼，那张艺兴终于着恼，一摆手便甩飞了男人数丈瞬间便昏厥过去，其他二人相视一眼想要向前帮忙，只见马车上的木柴皆已排列空中尽数对着几人，张艺兴已皱紧眉扬手施法，不禁后退几步。

“兔儿别生气呀。”两人笑眯眯道，分开逐渐绕圆企图包抄，那张艺兴随着转身，空中尖利的树枝宛若利刺一般骇人，那张艺兴紧盯着两人，喉间发出些咕咕的警告声，然不过片刻只觉后颈一痛，那兔子已然意识尽失软倒在地。

那胡根揉着膀子暗骂，“操！这死兔子摔得老子眞他娘的疼。”

“辛苦半仙了嘿嘿，”刘老七看着地上的人，馋的就差流口水了，将人搂起来直乐，“胡半仙就是神，这妖怪也能降！这兔妖怎么被您这一贴，嘿——就倒了，真神了！”

“这兔子怕啥，可不是母兔子衔的地儿就是软肋呗，这小妖，修行浅得很，哪里扛得住我那神魂颠倒符。”那胡根得意洋洋的说道，一扬眉摸了把兔子滑溜溜的小脸蛋，“你俩可别耍赖，这兔子得我先玩儿，那陈姐儿的银子我得要四成。”


	9. Chapter 9

09.

“大...大哥，我这还没碰呢，咋就哭成这样了？”

刘老七颇是头痛这嗷嗷大哭的人，自打醒过来连续不断哭了一个多时辰，从前拐来的几岁稚童也没得这般精力和毫无顾忌，吵得他脑壳直突突的疼，心烦的差点没萎，可是没了兴致。脏兮兮的手指胡乱揉了把乱成团的发捋，见胡根和杨大壮回来，才如临大赦连忙逃去。

“啧，你瞅你那出息。”那杨大壮听了，又见那兔子精果然哭得满脸粉红，好容易哭累了嗓子，便呜咽着奶娃娃一般打起了哭嗝，嘟着红肿的小嘴可怜极了，这才搓搓手心色眯眯的蹲在小兔子面前摸了把奶呼呼的下巴，果真嫩的像城东赵记的鲜豆腐，嫩的冒了水儿。

那兔儿失了大半法力，兔耳朵早已修不回去，如今被麻绳绑着，竟也会如常人一般勒出条条红印，细细软软的少年嗓音哭了哑，一对下垂无辜的兔子眼哭的肿肿，实在可怜极了，这般狼狈模样竟也没有失了几分漂亮的皮相，倒是更惹人怜些，果然天生适合人类豢养。啧，倒是叫他有几分不舍得卖去了。

家里那娘们凶悍的紧，什么钱都叫她管着，自己吃个花酒都四处借钱，着实没些意思，无论哪处瞧，这小兔儿实在又是乖巧漂亮又是好骗好搞，若是能养在家里......

“兴兴别哭呀，你杨哥哥最心软了，你瞧，糖人、果子，你要吃什么都依你。”杨大壮把手里的李子扬在兔儿面前，手却不老实的探到兔子身后摸上那兔爪软乎乎温热热，便不觉摸了又摸，殷勤赔笑，“兴兴只要让我亲亲摸摸，兴兴要什么都成，杨哥哥给你买！”

那小兔子一日只尝了个糖葫芦，早就饥肠辘辘，小动物本性使然只懂得要填饱肚子得以生存，饥饿的滋味实在令兔抓狂，那兔子手脚被束，眼前的口子近在咫尺，甜蜜的浓郁暗红散发着清甜的果味，圆眼睛泛了直便要张着小嘴凑去咬果肉，那人类却偏偏躲过了些离得不远不近处不叫他吃到，实在急的兔儿便又要哭，那杨大壮见兔子撅着屁屁讨果子的模样，薄薄的羽纱外衣不甚明显的被圆圆短短的兔尾巴顶起个小包，不禁猛咽了口唾液，手里动作一顿，那兔子便总算咬到甜蜜的红果，兔子牙啊嗷咬下一大口，小嘴鼓成包快速咀嚼起来。

这般撅着屁屁讨果子吃，当真像个骚兔子。

一颗果子不一会便被兔儿啃了个干净，甚至那人类手指缝间的淌下的果汁也被软滑的小舌头一滴不剩卷了个干净，实在是无害的诱人。那小兔子能吃的紧，哪里会一颗李子便能满足，凑着鼻子啾啾地寻找更多的食物。

呀！胡萝卜！

看到人类手中从口袋掏出的东西，那兔子眼睛都发了光，饥饿下的一点食物反倒是更刺激了味蕾，使得眼前的胡萝卜更是传说中人参果一般美味的存在，体内兽类本能的食物渴求几乎没了顶，湿乎乎的眼睛可怜的眨巴眨巴，“要！兴兴要胡萝卜！”

“乖，兴兴来这吃哦。”那跪趴的小东西急忙哼唧唧的挪动过来，两只前爪被于身后反绑着，只能依仗着小腿膝骨与上身在地面上蹭着挪动，伸长前身脖颈仰着小嘴才终于舔到胡萝卜的尖尖，那人类不断收紧距离将兔子引到怀里，一张小脸便迅速近在咫尺，兔子眼亮晶晶的还泛着刚才的泪光，手脚被缚撅着屁屁毫无抵抗能力的仰着小脸啃着男人手里粗长的东西，实在是......

这兔子当真是毫无意识。

眼前美味的胡萝卜刚刚啃了一半，小兔子嘴巴鼓鼓的咀嚼着尚未吞咽的食物，可下一瞬那根美味便被丢了好远，兔儿茫然的盯着那根东西飞到远方无助的滚落到角落，咀嚼的动作略微一愣，便觉一双手由单薄的衣摆探进，腰间胡乱揉捏的疼的兔子直哼哼，继而落到胸前抓按了几把，便捏着那颗脆弱乳粒狠狠揪起再骤然松手，又痛又痒的熟悉感觉袭来，那兔子才想起吴世勋恶狠狠的凶话，终于挣扎起来。

“呜呜呜不要捏兴兴...！...痛...好痛！呜呜哇哇哇世勋世勋！”

“世勋？”那杨大壮手中动作一滞，这小兔儿精倒是不足为惧，不过倘若那老巢还有什么千年兔精便是头痛了，不过小兔子叫的可怜，手下的触感更是人间哪得几回的极品，只激得兽欲十足，不过顿了秒便禁不住凑到怀里兔兔的肩窝深深嗅了口满腔香甜，将兔子压到稻草堆里便要欺身胡乱亲吻上去。

“世勋...世勋是兴兴主人！世勋会救我的....”

主人？那杨大壮不禁哈哈大笑，原来这兔子早是男人豢养宠物，难怪诱人的紧，掐奶头便懂得摇屁股，这般更是放心看来是个独住亦或一窝低等兔精的家伙，一时得意道，“你这么跑了那个什么世勋也不找你说不定是早有女人了，横竖都不过是个宠物做我的岂不是更好？”

那兔子听得愣神，他虽不知什么宠物什么有了女人，但也猜到大半这宠物并非什么好词，泪汪汪的差点忘了挣扎，“宠物...是什么呀...”

“蠢兔子，玩物你可知？风车、纸鸢之类的，一时欢喜便玩一玩，一时厌弃了便丢弃了。你瞧，那世勋不也没来找你？”瞧他兔子一时仿佛被定了身，恍恍惚惚也不知想着什么忘了动作，那杨大壮便嘿嘿直笑在那张小嘴上印了口便急着解裤腰带，“你放心，我杨哥哥喜欢你，就算是宠物也天天只宠你一个，你呀只要伺候好你杨哥哥，我这根胡萝卜包管喂饱......操哪个王八蛋砸老子！你俩是个摆设？！”

这破庙里暗的紧，门外头逆光得厉害，那杨大壮只瞧一人逆了光走进来，身形瞧着像个年轻男人，模样倒是看不真切，那一张口，却是个老者声音。

“这降魔峰下如今竟成了这幅模样，看来贫道早该下山清理清理脏东西了。”

“天....天师！”

-

“师父，那他还能修回人形吗？”

“这兔精在人界擅自对人类施法，已被废了百年修为，怕是得重新修炼了。”

“世勋，这次是你一再请求为师才破例救他，这兔精非灵兽科，修炼成仙极难，怕是多半要落入妖魔之道，你定要小心，若是有何意外，这收妖袋......”

“唔...世勋...”床上的小兔子迷迷糊糊睁开眼来，唤声浅浅传进耳朵来，竟然是声兔儿呜咽声，这才忙抬蹄一看，果然已是原形之身，莫非他似梦似醒间听到的...

“兴兴，你醒了？”那吴世勋倒是仿佛听到他话一般，亲密的将那雪兔抱到怀里，又放进那一人一兔初见时的草窝喂了几根削皮洗净的胡萝卜，“你说话，我如今能听懂，你别怕。”

见那顽劣徒儿从未有过如此神情，那降妖天师倒也不觉叹气，多言无用，只能一句“切记为师之话”便一摆长袖走出门去。

我才不是妖怪！  
我也不是宠物！

张艺兴想着，又想起那杨大壮的话，更是气愤低落，团成团子没精彩的垂了眸子，想着他自以与吴世勋行了世上最亲密之事时，他只当这便是嫁于了吴世勋，定要一世一个窝窝睡觉，有好吃的要一同分，不让他受分毫伤害，吴世勋却哄他喊主人是爱人的意思，他原只当他是个玩物兔子罢了，原来普通人类皆是喜欢这般交合事，却并非要喜欢这对方才可。实在是....实在是委屈。

答应师姐的事未做到，就连那一点千辛万苦的修为竟也丧失，如今不过是只长生不死的普通兔子又有何意义，那臭老头虽救了他，竟污蔑他兔族无法成仙，那他师姐还不是入了天宫？就连世勋...

那兔子一时受了挫，佯装听不到那男人的嘘寒问暖，眯了眼睛便沉沉睡了去。


End file.
